Battle Grounds
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: Language::Sexual References::Mature Topics The friendship between Ken and Davis was not made to last. It was bound to crumble and turn into hatred from the start. Sadly, Yolei gets caught in the mess and dragged down with them. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

So, I have this theory in my head that the friendship between Ken and Davis doesn't last long. If anything, I plan on continuing THIS. I'm actually working on stuff, but I keep changing it and putting it on hold. So, yeahh .. It's short, I know, but w/e ... there's more ... like, Ken finding out and stuff.

Enjoy.

* * *

The rivalry between Davis and Ken had only begun on Valentines, 2003. They were fighting on the soccer field, in video games, in the social world, and even in matters relating to the Digital World. Ken seemed to beat Davis in everything, sometimes without even trying. However, Davis found a new field to beat Ken on. 

Davis tried moving without waking the person besides him. Anything he did would prove to be a failure, but he could live with the situation he was in for a while longer. He had a beautiful woman lying naked besides him, her arm draped across his chest. He smiled at the new memories in his head about the night before. Just thinking about last night brought back feelings felt then.

Almost suddenly, Yolei lifted her head, her hair in a mess on the top of her head. "What time is it?"

Davis reached over to turn the alarm clock over so he could read the digits on it. "It's almost 10."

Yolei gasped and threw the covers off her. She would have been able to rush to wherever she had to be if Davis didn't grab her arm and pull her back down. "Ken's plane is going to land in an hour," she whined.

"He can wait," Davis mumbled before kissing her deeply, letting all her worries melt away in an instant. He wanted her right then and there, but it wasn't because he loved her. It was because he knew that because of this, he was step above Ken on the winning scale.


	2. Chapter 2

She had successfully been quiet the whole time it took for her to enter the apartment, change and get ready for bed, and get to the room. However, getting into the bed proved to be a problem. As soon as she entered the room, she tripped over the rug in front of the bed she shared with Ken and went crashing onto it. This, obviously, was enough to cause Ken to wake up and turn on the lights to see what was going on.

"Are you okay?"

Yolei sunk to the floor to hide her face from Ken. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well, then -- come to bed. It's really late." When Ken realized that he fell asleep waiting for Yolei, he looked at the clock and realized that it was three in the morning. "What kept you out so late?"

Yolei had rehearsed the excuse in her head on her way to Davis's apartment, while at Davis's apartment, and while leaving Davis's apartment. "I was hanging out with my sister, and we were watching a movie at her place" Yolei got up from the floor and crawled into the bed, sitting next to Ken. "I guess I lost track of time. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay. I was just worried." Ken offered a small, tired smile. Yolei tried to push the small panic off of her face, but it did work out the way she planned. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

"Okay," she said, lifting her legs so she could fix the covers beneath her. With Ken's help, she was under the warm covers. Ken reached over to switch the light off, then turning to wrap his arm around her.

"I love you," he mumbled, holding her close.

Yolei bit her lip before whispering, "I love you, too." Saying it made her stomach flip, afraid that he could hear the fear in her voice. She was almost sure he could read it on her face, but he never said anything.

"Good night."

Yolei sighed, now gnawing on her lower lip. For years, she wanted to come clean about he affairs, to be honest about the lies. However, when it came time for her to speak up, she was silent. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She would make silent promises to stop everything with Davis and put it in her past, but when it came time to execute, she went back on her own promises.

She couldn't help it. There was something about Davis that was just right in her eyes. Every time he called to see if she was available, her heart skipped. Every time they were out with their friends and they ended up alone, which seemed to happen often thanks to Davis's personal genius, she'd feel a rush. **Especially** when they were out with friends would she feel a rush. The fear of someone finding them made the kissing more passionate and the touching with a sense of need.

But -- then there's Ken. Ken is the guy she can imagine her spending the rest of her life with. When she's with Ken, she feels safe and content with everything. He doesn't pressure her into anything, and he doesn't call her for sex. She knows that if she spent the entire day in sweats and a baggy t-shirt and he wouldn't think less of her. He was perfect.

She didn't know why she did the things she did sometimes. She could seriously hurt everyone and she knew that. It just isn't enough to stop her.

* * *

If you've listened to and understood the drama CD or read the translations of it, then you'd kinda understand where I'm getting this theme from. Davis can be a very jealous person. He tried being cruel so he could get attention from girls because girls were going ga ga over the Kaiser. But -- then him and Ken get into an argument, and Ken lays a whooping on him. In my head, it's all down hill from there. Now, they're older and think in more complex ways. Don't think of me as bashing Davis and making him into the "guy." He's bitter towards Ken because Ken is competition. Davis, in a way to get back at Ken, makes it his mission to take away Ken's humanity, which lies in Yolei. So, after years of trying to woo Yolei, he makes it into her pants. _DO YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING!??!?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey bitches and bastards. I threw this in for a reason. I was planning on something like this from the start, so don't think this is me trying to cover my "Davis bashing." DAVIS HAS A SOUL!

OMG.

So, yeah – have fun with this one. I may be giving out cookies to smart people.

* * *

It only took a second for everything to change drastically. In that second he found pain and numbness at the same time. In that second, he was knocked off his feet into a world of unknown destiny. It only took a second for him to come in contact with a car that chose to run through the pedestrians crossing the street. In that second, him and a handful of other people were ripped from a sense of time into something distorted and not easily understood. Time dragged on for ever, and in the seconds it took for Ken to skid to a stop on the pavement, it really felt like hours. Every part of his skin that ripped open he could feel being caught on the pavement. The agonizing pain arrived only a few seconds after he halted on the asphalt. 

In the seconds it took to render him in this state, it took hours to bring him and keep him out of it. Touch and go was brought into a literal sense, and it seemed as if his future would end right there. Yolei was the first one to show up, being the one contacted by authorities. When she was told of his condition, she broke down and became uncontrollable. She demanded to see him, but was forced to wait for him to get out of emergency surgery. That wasn't good enough for her. It took three ER nurses to get her to sit down and remain calm.

Everything she depended on was torn from her. The dependence on normalcy vanished, and she was left with confusion and disorder. She needed something regular, something to depend on, so she called Davis. She tried being casual at the start of the conversation, but even Davis couldn't be fooled. She broke down and told him everything. Ken's current state, his chances of making it, the other people who were hit and killed, her fears. All of these things were pushed out through tears and violent sobs that shook her whole body.

Davis honestly meant it when he said that he would be right there. Before she knew it, he was next to her, holding her hand and assuring her that everything would be okay. He didn't know if he could handle Yolei on his own. He never had to be there for her emotionally. That was Ken's thing to do, but Ken couldn't do that at the moment, and Yolei desperately needed someone. Davis didn't think he would be able to fill that role. To clear his head, he went in search of coffee, almost certain that Yolei skipped dinner to stay at the hospital.

When he returned, Yolei wasn't there. He asked a nearby nurse, who pointed him down the hall to a private room. Ken had finally come out of surgery, and it was obvious. Dropping the coffee was harder than it seemed. Yolei had no trouble looking past the cuts and scrapes on his skin and the machines threading all around. She stood a couple feet back (most likely by the doctor's orders) while a doctor and a couple of nurses got him set up in the room. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, tears forcing their way down her cheek. She looked so hurt standing there while the love of her life stood on the edge of life.

Davis placed the coffees down on a small table and walked over to Yolei, wrapping his arms around her. He was hugging her, probably for the first time in a long time.

"He's going to be okay."

Silence from Yolei's end scared him. Even he needed reassurance that Ken was going to live. He was afraid that there was something else that she failed to share with him that was a determining factor in Ken's fate.

"I hope so," she croaked, escaping Davis's embrace and taking a seat next to Ken. Fear was on her face as she reached for his hand. She was afraid of inflicting more pain on him. Yolei quickly looked back at Davis, then she returned her gaze to Ken.

* * *

Yolei had to be forced to leave. When Ken's parents arrived, the hospital staff began to question Yolei's relationship to Ken. Since she was not legally or biologically related, she was not allowed to be there after visitation hours. Davis knew that she didn't want to be alone, so he offered to have her stay at his place for the night. She was hesitant, but agreed. 

He knew that all she wanted to do was sleep through the night and wait for visitation hours to come tomorrow. Davis began preparing his bed for her while she washed up. No words were exchanged. No words were exchanged since they left the hospital. Yolei was in serious pain, and there was nothing he could do to help her. Even if there was something he could do, he didn't know if he was capable of doing it.

He could hear the familiar creak in the door as she pushed it open. She was dressed only in a bath towel, desperately trying to hold onto it and her clothes. He didn't know what to say and was rendered speechless. He wanted to run to her and kiss her, but he was certain that she would push him away. Instead, his mind pushed out a rational idea and he acted on it. He took the clothes from her and handed her some pajama bottoms and a baggy shirt for her to sleep in.

"Change in here, I'll be in the living room."

When he reached from the pillow and blanket he pulled out of the closet, she spoke up. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Davis stopped moving and looked up at her, his mouth slightly open in a form of shock. "Just -- don't leave me."

Davis placed the objects in his hand down and walked over to her. "I'm not leaving, okay? I'll be in the living room." When Yolei didn't confirm what he said, he elaborated. "You're upset, and I don't want to make things worse."

"There is no worse, Davis."

Davis was taken back by what she said. There was a distinct pain in his chest when her words reached his ears, something he never felt. Everything today was new for him. He hasn't been this nice to Yolei since Ken was on a school trip for the weekend and had the opportunity he waited years for. Yolei was upset and bitter, like now. He used those emotions then to take advantage of her and has done so ever since. Now was something different. Seeing her in so much pain made him ache. He wanted to make everything better for her, but he didn't know how.

"Come on," he mumbled, pushing the hair out of her face and behind her ears. "Ken is going to be fine--I know it. I can feel it." Davis was going on a limb here. The bond he once shared with Ken was severed years ago. But saying it brought a smile to her face. "There's that beautiful smile."

Yolei planted a small kiss on his cheek before she left with her set of pajamas to change in the bathroom. Davis watched her as she left, noting how she was a little more enthusiastic in her walk. As soon as she was out, Davis let go of the air he held in his lungs since Yolei walked into the room. It didn't take her long to change into the clothes Davis gave her, and she immediately returned to his room, holding onto the bottoms for dear life.

"These things are huge."

"And that is why they have draw strings," he joked, reaching out for them and pulling them so the bottoms were capable of hanging from her hips. Tying them into a knot, he added, "My mom bought them for me when I started culinary school. She thought that I would gain a million pounds and wanted to make sure I had something to wear."

"I see."

Silence fell upon them once again. To lift the silence, Davis clapped his hands together and said, "well, we should get to bed. It's getting late."

"Yeah -- I guess," she mumbled, looking over at the bed. She instantly walked over to what became her side of the bed from the nights she spent over at his apartment. She crashed instantly, burying her face into the pillow. Davis smiled at this and followed, throwing the covers back and crashing next to her.

"Do you want to go under the covers?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said into the pillow. Lifting her head, she began to pull the covers from under her. "That would be smart, wouldn't it?"

Helping her, he commented with sarcastic enthusiasm, "very smart." When she was settled, he reached over and turned off the light on the nightstand next to the bed. When he looked back, Yolei was on her side with her back facing him. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Startled slightly by this, it took Yolei a couple of seconds to register in her mind what he was doing. Once it was settled in her brain, she held onto his hand.

Several moments passed before he realized what they were doing, but once he did, he was comfortable with the idea.


	4. Chapter Negative 3

Heyy. Sorry it took me forever to get this. I started it, but then kinda lost the flow that went with it. I think the end sorta sucks. The whole, "with each other" blah blah blah. Ehh ... Life's hard. Everything up to that is great. I just needed something that led into the next chapter.

By the chapter title (Chapter 0,3), it means that we're before what happened in Chapter 1. As said, they're in their teens. Truthfully, it takes in the present, 'cause Yolei's reflecting and stuff.

(I couldn't do -3 or 0.3, so I did 0,3. I tried. lol)

* * *

Yolei can't remember the exact date when she fell in love with Ken. She could remember when she fell in love with the idea of him clearly, though. She could remember the song Matt was playing while she looked for an exit. She needed cool air to comfort her at the moment, to calm her heart before it imploded. She needed a couple of minutes to clear her mind of the mess. The alleyway she stumbled into seemed to be perfect. 

She never counted on being alone, and she could see Ken sitting down across from her. He only looked up briefly and gave her a small smile before returning his attention to his cigarette. Yolei remembered Ken rebelling hardcore in high school. He wore clothes that weren't in style above ground, and the snake bites he sported for two years accented that perfectly.

"Want some company?" she asked, pushing her hair back. She had random braids in her hair, something Kari thought would be cute. Kari felt like dressing her up that night for some odd reason, and Yolei secretly thanked her years after. Skirts weren't her thing, neither were tank tops, but Kari reasoned that it was going to be hot at Matt's gig. She was right. But Yolei never wanted to thank Kari for the comfort factor. The way Ken looked at her as she stood under the outdoor light made her feel important, maybe even a little sexy.

"What ever pleases you is fine with me," he said softly, draping his arm over his knee.

Yolei took a seat next to him, and they were silent for a few moments while Ken smoked his cigarette. Ken looked over at her every so often for a second or two. Yolei knew he was trying to sneak glances at her, and it made her smile. She caught him once, and they both smiled.

"You trying to avoid someone?" he finally asked. He gave a small sigh when he realized he was almost done with his cigarette.

"No – it's just really stuffy in there."

"Yeah – I know."

"Are you trying to avoid anyone?"

Ken flicked the butt over into the darkness. "Sorta." It took him a while before he explained. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out, he began to explain. "Davis is just getting on my nerves. It was either knock the shit out of him or leave."

"Well, you made a good choice."

"I don't know what I do to make him get on my case, but I swear," Ken paused and shook his head, "if he dares put he face in mine like he did in there, I'll knock him into the Digital World." Ken put the cigarette in his mouth and tried lighting it. His lighter was proving to be a problem, and he gave up after only sparks came out. "Shit," he mumbled.

Yolei looked away, gazing down the alleyway. Cars drove by scarcely at the late hour, not like it was a well traveled street. "Hey," she said, looking back at him, "do you wanna leave and do something?"

Ken put the cigarette behind his ear. "Okay." Ken struggled in standing up. Once he was up, he tugged his pants up and offered her a hand. Yolei accepted. As scrawny as Ken looked, he was strong, and she was pulled up in a second. Ken was smiling, walking backwards.

She remembered him pulling the door open and holding it for her, and she walked into the hot air. They pushed their way back to the table everyone sat around. Yolei retrieved her purse from Kari, who was guarding it. Ken talked Matt out of his lighter, promising him that he would return it "ASAP, I swear".

"Where are you going?" Kari asked, looking between the two.

"We're just going to hang out for a while, get away from the noise," Yolei said, slipping her jacket on.

They didn't explain on what they were going to do. Yolei didn't know what they were going to do. Once outside of the club, they agreed on walking around and talking. Ken put his cigarette away, forgetting about it for the rest of the night. They found there way to the riverside park. It wasn't big at all, but it had grass that was decent enough to sit in.

When Yolei asked Ken if he wanted to hang out, she never expected anything more to happen. She is pretty sure Ken didn't expect anything more from her. But something just changed. Yolei, to this day, can't remember what changed. Maybe they looked at each other differently while sitting under the starry night. She could remember thinking about him kissing her moments before he actually did.

Yolei was not raised to be 'easy.' She always planned on waiting until marriage to have sex. Never did she think that she would be 16 and in the middle of a park during the night. Everything else seemed to be right. He did not push her into something she didn't want and apologized for any pain inflicted. They were safe and ... perfect.

With each other, things were at their best. One detail seemed to be left out of their equation.

Davis.

* * *

So -- yeah. 

Okay. Here's the plan. Davis successfully woos Yolei. Expect that sometime withing the year ... yeahhh


	5. Chapter Negative 2

WARNING: Sex, language, and tons-o-fun.

This is after the last chapter, before the first couple of chapters.

Current tally:

Ken: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Davis: ♥♥♥♥♥

* * *

Yolei did make an attempt at throwing the cups _in_ the bag as she cleaned up. However, her frustration seemed to affect her aim. Davis, instead of cleaning up the initial mess from the wickedly awesome party he just threw, followed after Yolei as she created her own mess. 

"I mean – I know he's busy and all, but where do I fit into his life?" Yolei asked, throwing a cup behind her, apparently using the mind powers to assure its arrival into the bag. This was a failure, and Davis picked it up as he followed her. "He's graduating. Before **me**!–mind you. I don't get how he'll have time with university and working at the stupid book store. We barely had time to be together now. Let's throw on college classes and a part-time job."

Davis was slightly shocked at the rambling that came out of Yolei's mouth. The rambling, that was normal, but the subject of the rambling was something different. Yolei rarely talked about personal issues, let alone talk about Ken. She knew they didn't get along, but they were her best friends. She tried to avoid confrontation the best she could and talking about one around the other usually didn't lead her anywhere nice.

"Well, did you tell him?" Davis asked, emptying the crumbs out of the chips bowl and setting that next to other dirty dishes. "I mean – he's trying, right? Maybe if you told him, he'll think about it more."

"That's the thing. He's trying. I feel like a brat demanding attention from him. It's not like he's screwing around or anything." Yolei paused and looked at the cup in her hands, "I don't know. I just miss him sometimes. He's going to be gone this weekend and I thought we would be able to spend some time together."

"You know," Davis offered, "you can call me whenever you want and we can hang out. I'm much better company than _Ken Ichijouji_."

Yolei smiled at the tone in his voice, looking back at Davis. "I think I might have to take you up on that," she said, walking closer to finally put a cup in the garbage bag.

Closing the gap between them was something Davis waited all night to do. When Ken arrived, Davis stayed far away as possible. When Ken left, Davis went closer, but not close enough to cause suspicion from their friends. Now that they were alone, he wasn't afraid to lean closer and kiss her.

Davis had been planning to take their affair farther. He made Yolei promise to stay afterwards and help him clean up if he assisted her in taking inventory of her parent's store. Inventorying took longer than expected, considering they began to make out in the storage room and abandoned their task for a while. He attempted to push her farther, but she resisted. Time has passed since then. Now seemed like a good time.

"What time will your parents be home?" Yolei asked before kissing him again, not afraid to introduce her tongue into his mouth. Davis pulled away, looking down at his wrist watch. It read _10:58 _in digital numbers.

"An hour," he said, estimating the best he could.

This seemed to be enough for her. When he kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Movements intensified fast, and it wasn't long before Davis's hand was working its way up her shirt and under her bra. After that, it was Davis's belt buckle being undone, then Yolei's.

Davis took her then and there on his sofa. Not that long ago, she sat there next to Ken, talking and enjoying his company. Now, she moaned Davis' name as he brought her to the edge. He enjoyed listening to her fill her mind with him, pushing Ken out and away for the time being. Davis was the one inside her, not Ken, and his mission was accomplished.

For years, he wanted to have the one person that meant the world to Ken to forget him. One night didn't feel like it would be enough. Going to Ken and rubbing it into his face as to how he fucked Yolei on his sofa wouldn't have the same effect as going to Ken and telling him that he fucked Yolei over and over again, behind his back and under his nose.

Davis felt no remorse as he handed Yolei her shorts, reminding her that he parents would be home shortly. No feelings stirred in his heart as he watched her leave, making sure the door was locked before she left, and heading off to her house alone.


	6. Chapter Negative 1

There are things that I would like to say, but will decide not to. Not here ... You can check out my forum for my response to Vixen, the coward who blocked my personal messages. The forum topic is open to anyone, and if you would like to comment on my perception of Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody in this fic, then you can do it in a comment or on the forum. I am respectful towards constructive criticism and a bitch towards flames. I also admire a constructive flame.

So -- this is before the accident. After this chapter, I will begin to pick up on where chapter three left off. The next chapter will have more of Ken in it.

* * *

Today was a day to celebrate. Years of peace and tranquility in the digital world began on this day. There was already a celebration in the digital world with their digital friends. Now it was their turn. Now it was time to "boogey down" (the term Izzy offered the Digimon to explain what they were going to be doing) human style. 

They all chose Tai and Matt's apartment to meet. With the couch pushed against the wall, there was enough room for a celebration with music and games to happen. Sora brought her Twister for kicks and giggles. No DigiDestined party was complete with out some game to make things awkward. It had become a tradition.

The party went along without a hitch. Yolei, searching the bottom of her ginger ale for some more, got frustrated when she couldn't find any. "I'm going to get more to drink from the kitchen, does anyone want anything?" Everyone declined, besides Davis, who decided to go with her into the kitchen. "Do you need anything?" she asked, standing behind Ken's seat.

Ken threw his head back and watched Yolei upside down. "No, thanks," he said with a smile. When she began walking away, he lifted his head.

Davis shut the door behind them, following her with his empty cup in his hand. "What's bothering you?"

Yolei placed her cup down and searched for something in the fridge to drink, "what are you talking about?"

"I mean it looks like something's bothering you." Davis moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to talk?"

"No," she said with a cold tone.

Davis took a step back, letting her go. "Fine." Reaching past her, he grabbed a can of soda and took a sip from it. When he turned to leave, Yolei spoke up.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I don't know what to do." Davis stopped and watched her as she leaned on the door, staring into the fridge. She wasn't looking for anything, she just needed something to look at as she sorted through the thoughts in her head. "I don't even know for sure, it might just be in my head."

He was silent for a couple of moments. He was going to say something when she shut the fridge and began to silently weep. He was never really good at dealing with girls when they were crying, but he was determined in trying to help. Walking closer, he placed a hand on her back. "Do you want to tell me?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

Yolei nodded and turned to face him. "I -- um --" Yolei stopped to play with the end of her shirt. To help her talk, he grabbed her hands and held onto them. "I think I'm pregnant."

The grip on her hands was loosened, mostly in fear. This didn't help Yolei emotionally, and she began to cry harder. Cursing himself silently, he reached for her hand again, even though she fought him.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she said through tears. She couldn't stand to look at Davis, and she searched the room something else to focus on. "Cody!" she exclaimed, giving Davis a small push back. The sight of the younger DigiDestined shocked her greatly, draining the color from her face. "H-How long have you been there."

"Long enough." Cody cast a look at Davis, who took that as a sign to leave. Davis grabbed his soda and left. Cody watched him as he fled, nearly tripping over his foot as he left.

"Cody," Yolei said softly, forcing a smile, "try not to think into it too much. Noth---"

"What do you think you're doing?" Cody interrupted, his voice slightly above a whisper. "Do you think I'm stupid, that I don't have eyes?" Cody's questions were not meant to be answered. "You've been with Ken for years and you're screwing around with his rival? Are you insane?"

"We're not screwing around," Yolei said, anger dripping from her voice.

"Not only are you lying to me, but you're lying to yourself." Cody chucked his cup into the garbage, "Do you think he loves you? Do you think that when Ken finds out, he'll let it go?"

Yolei's heart sank, "please don't tell him." When Cody did not promise or make a word, she walked closer to him, "please!"

Cody stepped back, shaking his head. "I won't say anything. I'll leave that up to you." Cody turned around, walking back to the party. Before opening the door, he looked back and said, "you might want to calm down before you come back in if you intend on keeping up this lie." Opening the door, he filled the apartment with music and quickly ended it when he shut it behind him.

* * *

Originally, this started off as the second chapter, but my ideas changed. I wanted to introduce more stuff into it. I don't think Cody will have that much of a role in this fic. This may change as I think about the storyline more. So -- yeahh ... I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter. It just --iono. My beta reader loved it, and I respect her opinion. I think I'm just being bitchy. 


End file.
